


suppressed memory.

by wegetsodisconnectedx



Series: stilinski & martin. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills Hospital, Dread Doctors - Freeform, F/M, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Martinski, Stydia, Stydia Month, Stydia Week, Stydia Week 2, season 5, suppressed memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegetsodisconnectedx/pseuds/wegetsodisconnectedx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“who is it?” </p><p>“oh, it’s just theo."</p><p>“theo? you’re talking to theo?”</p><p>- </p><p>prompt: lydia reveals she's been talking to theo. stiles doesn't like it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suppressed memory.

“i thought you already had your suppressed memory?”

it was halfway through fourth period when stiles and lydia arrived at the hospital. lydia had told them all during lunch that she was going back to her surgery room because she hadn’t gotten the memory she wanted. she thought this could somehow trigger it. but of course, there was no way stiles was letting her go alone. especially to a place where she had her surgery and almost died; that could cause some serious distress and he was not having her all alone to deal with it if it did.

“but it had nothing to do with the dread doctors,” she explained once again. he held open the hospital door for her. “i know i saw them during my surgery. i just have to figure out a way to trigger the memory.” 

stiles nodded, already heading down the stairwell that lead to the basement. “okay, fair enough.”

“you didn’t have to come, you know.”

stiles rolled his eyes, opening the double doors that led into the surgery room. the room was dark, as the lights weren’t on but even stiles could admit, it gave him the creeps. “lydia, don’t start this again. you know i’m always coming with you. and besides, we always do this together.”

lydia didn’t respond; there was no way she could disagree. they always do this kind of detective stuff together and it works because they just sort of understand each other and always figure it out. 

she jumped slightly when her phone buzzed from her hand. she noticed stiles jumped a little as well, his hand moving to clutch his chest but he played it off nonchalantly. 

“who is it?” he asked, casually studying all the equipment. 

“oh, it’s just theo,” lydia replied and he froze.

theo?

he turned to her, staring at her seriously. “theo? you're talking to theo?”

“yeah, he’s been texting me lately so i just…” lydia finally looked up at stiles’s morbid expression and stopped talking. “stiles?”

“how can you be talking to him?” he immediately snapped. “why do you even have his number? how long have you guys been talking?”

lydia immediately took a step back, startled with all his questions and the fact that he looked seriously angry. stiles was never angry with her. “what does it even matter, stiles?”

“it just does.”

“we’ve been talking for a while, i don't know. ever since he started showing up everywhere to help.”

stiles shook his head, glaring. “you can’t talk to him anymore, got it? i don’t want to hear about it.”

lydia raised an eyebrow, appalled. “excuse me?” anger seeped through her voice but there was no way stiles stilinski was telling her what to do. again.

“listen here, stilinski,” he finally looked properly at her because of her tone and her choice of words; he knew she was angry now. “you think you can tell me what to do quite a lot and if it has to do with something supernatural or if it’s for my safety, fine, i’ll deal with it. but this,” she shook her head, “you can’t tell me who to talk to, stiles.”

“i just did,” and both she and stiles were surprised with the way words were coming out of his mouth. 

her jaw dropped. “oh my god, you are unbelievable! why don’t you like him?”

“because i don’t! he’s so sketchy, i don’t understand how any of you can’t see that,” he shook his head, breathing heavily. 

“he saved my life, stiles!” lydia yelled and for the first time, he could see how truly upset she was. “if it wasn’t for him, i probably wouldn’t even be here right now and that doesn’t seem to matter to you at all.” his mouth opened on its own, but nothing came out. “all you did was stand there.” she knew that was a low blow, but she was getting so angry.

she clearly saw the pained look that flashed across his features and she tried not to feel guilty. “it matters to me so much,” stiles said in a thick voice. “seeing you there on the floor, i was just frozen. all i kept thinking was i would go out of my mind if you died,” her heart fluttered at the familiar words he spoke two years ago. “i’ve gone out of my mind before and i can’t go through that again. i can’t lose you.”

any guilt lydia was trying not to feel before, hit her like a tidal wave. she instantly shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around stiles in a tight hug. it took him a few seconds, but he wrapped his arms around her waist as well. since she had her surgery and was out of recovery, he hadn’t had a chance to really speak to her and make sure she was okay. this was the first personal moment he was able to have with her and he cherished it as he buried his face into her neck. 

“i’m sorry, that was stupid of me to say,” she muttered, her head bound tightly to his chest. “i know you care so much and so do i, and i’m sorry i put you through that. you're not going to lose me, i promise.”

both of them knew her promise came up empty. it didn’t matter how much she wanted to mean it; with everything they deal with on a daily basis, it couldn’t be put in stone. they were only human after all.

“let's not make promises we know we can’t keep.”


End file.
